Antara Aku dan Dia
by Atha Yuka
Summary: Cinta segitiga yang melibatkan seorang teman, membuat gadis ini kehilangan kemampuan bermain pianonya, kehilangan teman yang setia menemaninya di setiap situasi yang di hadapinya, akankah ia kembali mendapat kemampuannya itu lagi? review, review. Oke?
1. Chapter 1

Hahay Yuka kembali lagi dengan fict ke-3 semoga ini jauh lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya ya...

oke ini lah fictnya

Preketek Film mempersembahkan...

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

'' Antara Aku dan Dia''

Angin musim gugur Konohagakure menyibak rambut merah jambu gadis yang tengah memainkan pianonya. Jari-jari mungilnya dengan lincah memainkan sebuah lagu yang ikut terbang bersama angin yang datang. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang manis itu. Tiba-tiba permainannya terhenti seiring dentingan jam dinding, ia mendongak menatap jam dinding tersebut. Sejurus kemudian ia beranjak dari kursinya, dengan langkah gontai ia meraih gagang pintu, sebelum ia keluar dari kamarnya, gadis itu memandang langit senja yang terlihat dari balik jendela kamarnya yang berembun.

***

Lonceng Konoha Junior High School berbunyi, semua siswa berhamburan keluar dari ruang kelasnya masing-masing. Tak terkecuali pemuda berambut hitam mencuat ke belakang. Mata onyxnya menatap lurus ke depan dengan enggan. Ia terus berjalan tanpa memerdulikan teriakan siswi Konoha Junior High School yang menurutnya tak berguna itu. Langkahnya terus menelusuri lorong kelas yang tiada berujung.

***

''Sakura..''

Gadis bernama Sakura itu menoleh ke samping. Didapatinya gadis sebaya dengannya, hanya saja, gadis itu berambut biru indigo, bermata lavender, dari air mukanya, ia terlihat sangat sabar dan tenang, gadis bermata lavender itu mendekati Sakura. Sakura diam tak bergeming.

''Bukannya kita ada janji, Sakura?''

''Maaf Hinata, aku lupa, aku terlalu asyik barmain piano,'' sesalnya.

''Tak apalah, ayo berangkat, masih belum terlambat, semoga dia masih menunggu di sana,'' ucapnya datar.

''Baiklah,'' ujar Sakura sambil berjalan mendahului Hinata, gadis bermata lavender itu.

Oke ini dulu untuk pembukaan cerita. Oh iya ini hanya perkenalan tokoh saja, review ya*ngarep*

*reader : emang lu sape? Minta reviw aja ha? Dasar maniak review!*

*author: huweeee* *nangis bombay*

ya sudah lah yang penting tinggalkan review saja lah, maklum author baru

ehehe...

oia saya mau nanya ni, OOC ama AU itu apa'an ya ??

kasih tau ya, soalnya saya enggak tau..

ehhehe..


	2. Chapter 2

Wah...ini chapter keduanya, sebelumnya balas reviews dulu...

Awan Hitam: wah...berarti fictku ini OOCdan AU dong??*lah?* ehehe thank untuk infonya*nyengir*

Nisha Uchiha: ehehe, cepet update? Mungkin sedikit lama, soalnya masih sibuk ni*digetok, gara-gara banyak alasan*

Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl: iya ini, tapi mulai chapter ini udah mulai kok...

Uchiha Evan: iya nanti di lanjutin, hem,..tapi bingung sama endingnya, gantung ending aja kali ya*?*, iya, makasih untuk infonya, ehehe...

Nakamura Kumiko-chan:ehehe, iya ni sudah aku lanjutin*senyum sejuta watt*

Kiran-Angel-Lost: upate angus mungkin*hah?* iya, ehe,,,

Baiklah, masih Preketek Film*ini fct apa sinetron sih?* mempersembahkan...

''Antara Aku dan Dia''

Warning: OOC, AU, GAJE*lah?*

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Cinta segitiga yang melibatkan seorang teman, membuat gadis ini kehilangan kemanpuan bermain pianonya, kehilangan teman yang setia menemaninya di setaip kondisi yang dihadapinya, andai lelaki itu tidak masuki kehidupannya, ini semua tak akan terjadi...

***

Mobil biru elegan itu mulai pergi menjauh dari kediaman Haruno. Hinata menoleh ke arah Sakura, gadis itu hampir setengah perjalanan diam membisu.

''Sakura-chan, kamu baik-baik saja kan?''

''...''

''Sakura-chan?''

''...''

''Sakura-chan?'' kali ini Hinata menaikan sedikit volume suaranya. Sakura tersentak kaget, ia menoleh ke arah Hinata, Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya.

'' Ah...iya?''

''Kenapa melamun?''

''Huft... aku merasa tak enak, dia pasti lama menunggu''

''Jadi itu yang membuat Sakura-chan melamun''

''Ya..begitu lah,'' ujarnya sambil memandang pepohonan kering di sepanjang jalan dari balik kaca mobilnya.

***

''Membosankan,'' keluh pemuda berambut mirip dengan pantat ayam*?*. Ia telah bosan menunggu. Sesekali diliriknya arlogi yang melekat di pergelangan tangannya. Bukannya ia tak sabaran, akan tatapi ada tugas yang harus ia selesaikan malam ini juga, padahal kini telah hampir senja. Terdengar napas berat yang ia hembuskan, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain selain ia harus menunggu.

***.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah restoran yang cukup ramai pengunjung. Sakura dan Hinata turun dari mobil dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke restoran itu.

***

''Mereka datang,'' gumam Sasuke.

Mata onyx miliknya menatap dua sosok yang mulai mendekat ke arah mejanya. Terdengar napas berat dari pemuda tampan itu.

***

''Hai,'' sapa Hinata pada orang yang menantinya dan Sakura hampir setengah jam.

''Maaf terlambat, ini semua salahku,'' sesal Sakura.

'' Sudahlah, tidak masalah, hei cepat duduk ada yang ingin ku beritahukan pada kalian,'' ucap Yamanaka Ino pada kedua temannya itu. Untuk sesaat Sakura dan Hinata saling berpandangan, namun akhrinya mereka menuruti perkataan Ino.

***

''Lama,'' komentar Sasuke pada Narotu dan Sai yang duduk di depan kursinya.

''Macet Teme,'' sergah Naruto.

''Buku''

''Iya, sebentar,'' ucap Naruto mengambil buku tebal dari dalam tasnya, yang kemudian ia serahkan pada Sasuke.

''Aku mau pulang,'' ucap Sasuke yang mulai beranjak dari kursinya.

''Aku juga,'' ujar Sai cepat.

''Hah?''

Naruto hanya bengong memantap punggung Sasuke dan Sai yang kian menjauh.

***

''2 bulan lagi, ada kompetisi piano''

Mata emerald Sakura berbinar demi mendengar kata piano. Hinata menoleh ke arah Sakura, ia melihat antusias besar pada mata emerald Sakura, ia tersenyum.

''Ini kesepatanmu Sakura,'' ujar Ino sambil menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

***

Sakura dan Hinata kini tengah bersenda gurau di taman sekolah. Menghabiskan waktu istirahat untuk bersenda gurau degan sahabat, memberi sebuah energi besar bagi Sakura. Ia nyaris tak mau membayangkan jika dalam hidupya tiada teman, akan terasa sepi, pikirnya. Tiba-tiba taea Hinta sirna, semburat rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Sakura dibuatnya terheran-heran.

''Kamu kenapa, Hinata?''

''Ano...Sakura-chan, ap..apa...aku boleh mengungkapkan sesuatu?''

''Tentu saja boleh, apa itu?''

''Sebe...sebenarnya...aku menyukai...U...U..''

''Sakura!!!''

Perkataan Hinata terpotong, Sakura dan Hinata menoleh ke arah sumber suara, terlihatlah Matsuri berlari ke arah mereka, setibanya di depan Sakura dan Hinata, Matsuri mulai mengatur napas, ia membungkukkan badan, kedua tangannya bertopang di kedua lututnya.

''Ada apa?''

''Kamu di panggil Tsunade-sensei''

Alis Sakura terangkat, ia menoleh ke arah Hinata dan memberikan pandangan yang seolah berkata, ''Bagaimana?''. Hinata mengangguk, memberi isyarat, ''Boleh''.

Sakura beranjak dari kursi taman.

''Ayo Matsuri''

Sakura dan Matsuri hilang di balik kerimbunan pepohonan, meninggalkan Hinata bersama dengan rahasianya.

***

Jam pelajaran hari ini telah usai, lonceng pulang telah berbunyi, semua siswa berhamburan pulang, namun Sakura masih diam mematung di bangkunya, ia menatap langit yang tak begitu cerah, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, di ambilnya tas miliknya, dan setengah berlari ia menuju ke kelas palig ujung

"Ruang Musik''

***

Napas Sakura tersengal, namun begitu melihat Grand piano, senyum indah mengembang di wajahnya, parlahan-lahan ia duduk di kursi dan mulailah ia menggerakkan seolah bergerak sendiri, menuju ruang musik, melupakan tujuan semulanya.

***

Sakura hanyut dalam irama melodi ciptaanya, menyelam jauh ke dasar melodi cantiknya. Tiba-tiba gerak jemarinya terhenti saat ia merasakan seseorang memegang pundaknya, ia menoleh.

''Hinata-chan?''

Hinata tersenyum, Sakura seera bangkit dari kursinya.

''Mau mencoba?''

''Eh...?''

"'Sudah coba saja," ucap Sakura sambil menyeret Hinata dan mendudukkannya di kursi.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah..''

***

Sasuke tersenyum puas, akhirnya ia sampai di lab. kimia yang letaknya bersampingan dengan ruang musik, di liriknya ruang itu, ia terparanjat.

''Jadi gadis bermata lavender itu yang memainkan melodi indah...'' gumamnya lirih.

***

"Ah sudahlah, ayo pulang Sakura-chan,'' ucap Hinata seraya bangkit dari kursi dan menyeret Sakur pergi, saat keluar dari ruang itu, mereka bertemu dengan Sasuke, seketika itu juga, detak jantung Sakura tak beraturan. Namun, semuanya hilang seiring sirnanya Sasuke dari pandangannya.

***

TBC

Itu dulu ya, sudah cape' ngetik, ehehe...

oia ada lagi mistypo*?* sama OC tu apa'an tanya lagi?* wah, mohon reviwenya lagi ya, review dari anda semua sangat amat bararti buat saya....

RnR

ok?

~Atha Yuka~


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah mencuri-curi, akhirnya fict ini Yuka lanjutin lagi, hutf... baiklah, waktunya balas reviews dulu ya....

Nakamura Kumicho-chan: iya ni, Sasuke salah kira, gimana sih lu Sas*marahin Sasuke**Sasuke: jah, orang yang bikin lu, malah tanya ke gue, parah lu**Author: berisik**dichidori*

Uchiha nii-chan: iya ni, udah di rata kiri kok, ehehehe

Risle-coe: wah, thank untuk infonya ya...

Nisha Uchiha: hahaha, iya Sasuke salah liat perlu pakai kacamata kuda gak tuh ? Jawabannya ada di chapter ini. Ehehehe...

Chystha McDohl Suikogirl: iya ini udah di update kok. Ehehe......

Oke duomo arigatou untuk yang sudah review ya, menyempatkan baca fict yang abal dan gaje ini. Ya sudah masih Preketek Film, mempersembahakan...

''Antara Aku dan Dia''

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Sumarry: Cinta segitiga yang melibatkan seorang teman, membuat gadis ini kehilangan kemanpuan bermain pianonya, kehilangan teman yang setia menemaninya di setiap kondisi yang dihadapinya, andai lelaki itu tidak masuki kehidupannya, ini semua tak akan terjadi...

***

Sasuke memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang bercat biru tua. Mengenang kembali kejadian yang terjadi tak seberapa lama yang lalu, saat dirinya melewati koridor, tanpa ia sengaja, di dengarnya lantunan melodi indah yang membuat jantungnya berdesir, yang telah menyihir kedua kakinya untuk melangkah ke ruang musik, dan betapa terperanjatnya, saat ia mengetahui gadis bermata lavender lah yang memainkan irama syahdu itu, tapi entah bagaimana, rasa yang berkecambuk di dalam hatinya tadi , tak ia rasakan kembali, saat ia membayangkan wajah gadis bermata lavender itu. Lalu kemanakah rasa itu sekarang?, apakah ia hanya jatuh hati pada suara melodi itu saja?.

''Arrgghh...''

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidur, mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit kelam tak berbintang. Sesekali angin dingin masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi kamarnya. Tangan kanannya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci. Dan mulailah ia membaca rentetan kalimat yang ada di sana.

***

Dentingan jam membuyarkan lamunan Sakura, ia termenung membayangkan sosok pemuda yang di kaguminya, yang ia temui di depan ruang musik tadi siang. Disadarinya pamuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuka, pemuda paling tenar dari sekin ratus siswa di sekolahnya, entah kenapa ia tertunduk lesu mengingat akan banyaknya penggenar Sasuke, ia bahkan tak memiliki sebua keistimewaan yang mungkin mampu menrik perhatian darinya.

''Mustahil,'' ucapnya tanpa tenaga.

***

Terik matahari tak menghalangi langkah mungil Sakura yang hendak bermain ke rumah Hinata, kaki mungilnya menapaki jalan yang tiada berujung, semilir angin menerbangkan rambut merah jambunya, memperlihatkan senyuman iandah menghiasi wajahnya yang manis. Tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti, tepat di depan mansin megah berlambangkan Uchiha, dengan ragu, ia memandang jauh ke dala mansion itu. Tubuh Sakura membeku, tak terduga, ternyata Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dari dalam mansion itu. Untuk sesaat mereka saling berpandangan, mata emerlad dan onyx saling menyelan jauh ke dasar mata yang ada di depannya, kilauan indah terpancar dari mata emerlad Sakura yang tertimpa cahaya sang mentari, sasuke terdiam. Sakura yang mulai mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, segera beranjak pergi, sedikit rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Sasuke terhenyak, tanpa sadar ia bergumam lirih, mengucapkan kalimat pujian, ''Mata yang indah''.

***

''Ohayo, Hinata-chan...'' sapa Sakura begitu sampai didekat Hinata yang tampak terpana dengan sesutu hal.

''Oo...ohayo Sakura-chan,'' ucap terbata-bata.

''Nanti ada acara tidak?''.

''Ti...tidak Sakura chan''.

Sakura diam untuk sesaat, memikirkan sesuatu dalam otaknya.

''Aku main lagi ke rumahmu ya, bolehkan ?''.

''Ten...tentu saja...''.

''Boleh aku betanya sesuatu Hinata-chan?''.

Hinata tersenyum, tangan kanannya meraih tangan Sakura.

''Boleh...''.

Semula Sakura tampak ragu, namun danga yakin ia bertanya,

''Kamu menyukai....Uchiha Sasuke?''.

Hinata terlonjak kaget, ia nyaris tak parcaya dengan pendengarannya, Sakura terheran. Hinata masih memutar ottaknya, ia bingung, atas dasar apa sahabatnya menduga hal tersebut,''Memangnya aku pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu?'' tanyanya dalam hati.

''Bagaimanaa aku menyukainya?, bartemu dfanganya saja belum...''

Pengakuan Hinata tadi, sontak membuat Sakura kian bingung, ia menatap Hinata lekat-lekat.

''Lalu, sipa yang Hinata-chan sebut ''U'', di taman kemarin?''

Wajah Hinata bersemu merah, ia menyembunyikannya di balik rambutnya yang panjang, berharap Sakura tidak melihat wajahnya. Tapi, Hinata menatap Sakura yang masih menanti jawaban darinya. Dengan pasti dan denganpenuh keyakinan, Hinata melepas tangan Sakura.

''U...Uzu....maki Na...Naruto..''

Terlihat alis Sakura saling bertaut.

''Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya,'' ucap Sakura sambil bertompang dagu.

''Ah..nanti...Sakura-chan juga tahu kok''

Hinata dan Sakura saling tersenyum satu sama lain, entah kenapa Sakura merasakan sebuah kelegaan di hatinya, sebuah kepastian yang ia rasakan akan membawa cintanya pada sosok pemuda tampn nan dingin itu, tanpa ada kerikil tajam di depannya. Namun apakah itu berarti langkah Sakura untuk ke depannya muls, seperti perkiraannya?, entahlah...kita lihat saja nanti.

***

Akhir langkah Sakura terhenti di kediaman Hyuuga, ia mebuka pintu gerbang dengan perlahan. Sakura mengetuk pintu, terdengar olehnya, suara dari dalam.

Clik

Pintu terbuka, tampak Hinata yang anggun di balik balutan busana kasual, namun terkesan elegan. Senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya.

''Ayo masuk, Sakura-chan,'' ajaknya sambil menarik Sakura ke dalam rumahnya dan membawanya ke ruangan rahasia yang telah ia janjikan pada Sakura tempo hari.

***

Sakura terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang di lihatnya, bermacam alat musik berada di tempat ia berdiri sekarang, tanpa bisa menahan rasa untuk memainkan piano yang ada di sana, Sakura segera duduk di kursi, saat tangannya akan menyentuh tuts, dengan cepat, Hinata menahan tangan Sakura. Sakura mendongak heran.

''Tunggu dulu, kita kolaborasi yuk?,'' tawar Hinata sambil meraih biola cantik dari dalam lemari, Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Dan mulailah irama tuts piano berpadu dengan melodi biola Hinata. Suara yang sangat ampuh menyihir tiap manusia yang lewat di depan kediaman Hyuuga, tak terkecuali Sasuke yang tak sengaja lewat di depan rumah itu.

Deg!

Lagi-lagi Sasuke terjerat dalam irama gabungan itu, tunggu dulu, Sasuke menutup matanya, mencoba menyelam jauh ke dalam melodi ''Hutan'' yang ia dengar itu, ia merasakan ada rasa aneh berloncatan di dadanya. Dan ia perlahan membuka kelopak matanya.

''Tuts piano itu lagi..'' gumamnya. Dan ia mulai menyimpulkan sesuatu.

''Melodi itu tak bakuntuk alirandarahku,'' ujarnya sambil berlalu dan pergi melanjutkan langkahnya.

***

OKE itu dulu ya, RnR ya ya ya, oke sampai ketemu di next chapter lagi ya*lama update kayanya*

tapi aku coba curi-curi waktu aja lah, bye2

boff


	4. Chapter 4

Wah...Gomen minna-san telat lagi nih, masih banyak kerjaan nih*di timpuked* ya sudah ini lanjutannya yang kemarin.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, AU, GAJE

"Antara Aku dan Dia"

Chapter 4

Sakura duduk termenung di bawah pohon sakura yang ada di depan rumahnya. Semilir angin yang tertiup menerbangkan helaian rambut merah muda nan halus miliknya, Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba merasakan sejuknya angin yang menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

"Sakura, kau disini?"

Suara lembut menyadarkan Sakura, di pandanginya sosok yang ada didepannya, dengan senyum manis, Sakura menarik sosok tersebut agar ikut duduk disampingnya. Tangan Sakura menengadah keatas, sambil memandang makhluk Tuhan disampingnya.*?*

"Hinata-chan, coba rasakan angin yang tertiup dibawah pohon ini, huuummm...hatiku terasa tenang, entah kenapa rasanya semua masalah ikut terbang bersama angin itu," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum riang.

Hinata masih menatap Sakura, alisnya terangkat sebelah, melihat tingkah laku Sakura yang hm...sedikit aneh. Seakan menyadari sesuatu, Hinata memegang tangan kanan Sakura yang masih menengadah keatas langit.

"Se...semua...ma...salah...iku...t...ter...bang? Memang...Sakura-chan ada masalah...?" tanyanya ragu.

Ups! Aku keceplosan batin Sakura.

"Hehe... kurasa setiap manusia pasti punya masalah, bukannya begitu Hinata?"

Hinata mengangkat kedua alisnya untuk kesekian kalinya. "Benar juga yan di katakan Sakura-chan tadi," batin Hinata.

"Eh... iya Sakura-chan, hm... ngomong-ngomong Sakura-chan tidak main lagi kerumahku?" tanya Hinata sambil memasang senyum manisnya.

Pertanyaan Hinata tadi sempat membuat Sakura tercekat. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan semburat sedih di wajahnya. Sekali lagi Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dengan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat di paksakan, ia menatap jauh sepasang mata lavender yang ada didepannya.

"Maaf, Hinata-chan, sepaertinya aku tidak bisa kerumahmu untuk akhir-akhir ini, kau pasti tahu kan, 2 bulan lagi ada pentas piano?" tanyanya pada Hinata yang masih diam saja, menyadari sesuatu, Hinata menatap Sakura.

"Benar, aku tahu itu Sakura-chan."

Terdengar ada nada menyesal pada jawaban Hinata tadi.

Angin kembali tertiup. Hamparan padang ilalang yang ada disamping rumah Sakura menari-nari tertiup angin, begitu juga dengan dedaunan yang rontok dan jatuh ke tanah, menerbangkan debu yang ikut terbawa angin. Langit senja kian memerah, menampakkan mega yang dengan indah menghiasi langit kala itu. Sakura dan Hinata berbincang-bincang di tengah indahnya alam saat itu.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, setelah merenggangkan tubuh yang lelah, sekaligus mengumpulkan nyawa yang terbang di dunia mimpi. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur, walau sedikit gontai, aku berusaha berjalan ke arah jendela kamarku. Jujur, aku sedikit kecewa, yah... kenyataan yang ku hadapi memang tidak sulit, tapi tetap saja, aku masih tidak mampu untuk berharap terlalu jauh lagi. Aku tak sebanding dengan Hinata yang sempurna, maka, wajar saja jika Sasuke menyukai Hinata, eh? Aku tahu dari mana kalau Sasuke menyukai Hinata? Iya aku ingat, sewaktu pergi dari ruang musik beberapa hari yang lalu, aku melihat dengan jelas mata onyx itu memancarkan sinar kekaguman pada Hinata, bukan padaku, ku tegaskan sekali lagi, BUKAN PADAKU! Aku sedih? Tentu saja, siapa yang tak kan sedih saat tahu orang yang ia sukai malah menyukai orang lain? Huh... perasaan sedih, kecewa, dan sakit berkumpul menjadi satu, dan cukup sukses membuatku... arrrgghh... cukup Sakura, Hinata menyukai Naruto, jangan negative thinking. Aku menyibak tira putih yang ada di depanku, cahaya mentari menerobos masuk, dan jatuh tepat di depan mataku, yang membuatku refleks memalingkan wajahku. Dan... waktunya sekolah! Teriakku dalam hati, dan... bertemu err... Uchiha itu lagi, mungkin.

**End Sakura P.O.V.**

Sakura melangahkan kakinya yang mungil itu menuju kelasnya sambil mendendangkan irama yang terdengar samar-samar. Ia terlalu asyik dengan nyanyiannya itu, tanpa sedikit pun memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Tepat di sebuah belokan. Sakura tergelincir karena lantai yang masih licin seusai di pel Sakura menutup matanya, ia tak tahan jika harus merasakan tubuhnya jatuh dilantai, pasti terasa sakit. Namun...

10 detik berlalu.

Sakura mulai merasa aneh. Kenapa ia tak kunjung merasakan tubuhnya terhempas di lantai? Eh? Ia merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang meraih pinggangnya, sedang tangan yang satunya lagi memegang lengannya, serasa di peluk, tapi pelukan dari samping. Dengan buru-buru ia membuka kedua matanya.

Deg!

Sepasang mata onyx menatap mata emerald miliknya. Tubuhnya panas dingin, sedang Sang Uchiha mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sakura yang tak menyangka akan ada sosok yang ia kagumi mencegahnya terjatuh, merasa kaget, senang sekaligus bingung refleks mendorong Sasuke agar melepasnya, tapi... dorongan dari Sakura terlalu keras dan membuat Sasuke terjatuh sedang lengan Sakura masih ada di tangannya*?*. Sakura berteriak.

"Aaaa..."

Bruk!

"..."

"..."

Sasuke jatuh ke lantai, sementara Sakura ada di atasnya. Sekali lagi mata Sakura terpejam.

CUP!

Aneh, Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya dan mencium aroma wangi yang membuat jantungnya bergedup kencang sekali. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya*lagi?*.

Hah?.

Ia mendelik. Dengan buru-buru Sakura berdiri, menundukkan kepala.

Aduh baka! Apa yang ku lakukan tadi? Baka! Baka! Baka!.

Sasuke jongkok tepat di depan Sakura yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aneh," ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke mulai bicara.

Sakura masih malu, sebuah rona merah menghiasi wajah putih miliknya.

"A..maaf... ma..af."

Sasuke semakin bingung. Ia berdiri. Mengangkat dagu Sakura dengan jari telunjuk kanannya. Wajah Sakura terangkat, terlihat oleh Sasuke dengan jelas, ada sebuah rona indah yang menghiasi wajah gadis yang ada di depannya. Tanpa sadar ia bergumam,

"Manis."

"Lupakan saja tadi," ucapnya sambil menarik jarinya dari wajah Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih bingung.

Di lain tempat, Sasuke bersandar pada dinding gedung sekolah, kedua tangannya berlipat di dada.

"Rasa tomat," ucapnya sambil menyeringai.*maklum tadi Sakura sebelum berangkat sekolah minum jus tomat.*

Wajah Sakura masih merah padam saat akan memasuki ruang kelasnya, tanpa menyadari bahwa pintu kelas tertutup karena terkena angin yang kencang, dan...

Duaak!

Dahi Sakura dengan sukses membentur pintu. Tubuhnya langsung ambruk ke lantai. Hinata yang baru datang dan melihat Sakura jatuh segera menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, hidungmu berdarah," ucap Hinata hampir seperti teriakkan.

"Ap...apa... ber...berda...rah?"

"Eh...?" Hinata terperanjat, mengatakan kata yang bisa membuat Saku...

Bruk!

Untuk sekian kalinya Sakura jatuh ke lantai lagi. Hinata yang panik semakin panik saat ia keceplosan mengucapkan kata "berdarah", yang membuat Sakura jatuh pingsan. Secara kebetulan, atau memang takdir, ketua OSIS bersama wakilnya lewat di sana. Melihat gadis yang ia kagumi yang tengah panik, dan juga sesosok gadis yang err... mencuri first kissnya tadi, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan...

**TBC!**

**Nisha Uchiha sarang Siwon :** Hehe, masih segitiga kok, tapi tu ah bingung...*pundung*

**LuthMelody : **Sasuke mah gak beon tapi emang dasarnya kagak tau, whahahaha, hm... typo?

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan : **Wah makasih udah nunggu fictku yang jelek ini. Ya ni udah ku panjangin, gimana kurang panjang? Maaf, penyakit mles merajai saya, hahaha*aneh*.

**Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl :** Ini salah saya, saya kurang memperjelas crita, sebenrnya Sasuke itu..*hmmpp-di sumpel nasgor-* nanti juga tua kok, hehe...

**Illya virsville : **Iya, kalau tidak males*di gampred*

Sekian dulu ceritanya, kalau masih ada kesalahan, mohon saya di kasih tahu, dimana letak kesalahan saya.

Gomawo.

RnR?

Review lagi yah...*ngarep mode overlimit*


End file.
